Truth or Dare pokestyle
by IdentifiedLuna1998
Summary: this is my first story of Tod.Please review, rated T for swearing, blood, and lemons!
1. THE NEW BEGGINING

**Chapter 1**

This is the pokemon that contain in the story

Males :

Charmender

Bulbasaur

Pikachu

Meowth

Cyndaquil

Totodile

Treeko

Lucario

Turtwig

Chimchar

Females :

Squirtle

Chikorita

Eevee

Torchic

Piplup

Skitty

Togepi

Vulpix

Buneary

Aipom

Mudkip

**Review!!!!!**


	2. SUGAR RUSH AND APPERANCE OF ROMANCE

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 2**

Me: Hiya guys this is my Truth or Dare pokestyle! And i IdentifiedLuna1998 just call me Luna.

Lucario: And she's insane and jerk!

Me: -kicks Lucario- Be nice to the author or you'll be R.I.P!!!

Lucario: Sorry Luna .

Me: Never mind, if the pokemon nor author dies there's a healing beam ( a.k.a. HB) that brings alive and the author can join the game.

Pikachu: Oh boy

Me: Since there's no review, I'll give you the dares I mean ToD!

Aipom: Still better than the other author in the fanfic

Me: Aipom, I'm not going take it easy!Now, Skitty I dare you to drink 10 cofees with lots of sugar!

Skitty: Okay – drink all the coffee and began to hyper and play the bazooka then shoot to Meowth-

Me: - shoots the HB and Meowth revives- Anyway next is true for Treecko, do you always be alone?

Treeko: Yes

Me: Good, now Charmender I dare you to tell the world who's your crush.

Charmender: I don't want to

Me: Do it you wimp –takes out the water gun-

Charmender: -groans- Fine, I LOVE CHIKORITA!!!!

Chikorita :I love you to Charmender

Charmender: Aww – start to make out with Chikorita-

Me: That's all for now!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!!!


	3. THE BIGGEST INSANITY

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 3**

Me: Yo guys, we're back with review

Everyone: NOOOOO!!WE'RE GONNA FEEL THE PAIN OF REVIEW!!

Me: I only got 3 review yay!!

Lucario: WTF

Me: Be careful you fag, anyway this is from M the gate!

**Hm...**

I dare Meowth to yell out his undying love for skitty from the top of the empire state building! ^_^

AND, Charmander has to jump into the ocean! (Psst! It's the dead sea, sp he floats!)

OKAY MONICA OUT! XD!

Me: Nice one, Meowth I dare you to yell out your undying love for Skitty from the top of the

empire state building!

Meowth: What the hell, I don't wanna do that

Me: -takes out shotgun- YOU MUST DO IT OR DIE

Meowth: Yes Luna –goes to the tallest building in the world then jump an scream-I LOVE SKITTY

Skitty: Yuck no way in hell you fuckin cat –pukes in the bathroom-

Me:-shoot the HB to Meowth and revives- Charmender has to jump into the ocean!

Charmender: What the fuck!!Never!

Me:-takes out a big water gun and try to aim to the tail- DO IT YOU LIZARD AND I COME TO

ACOMPINING YOU!

Charmender: Fine –I (me) secretly go to dead sea and push him- AAAAAAAAAH –death-

Chikorita: No Charmender –jumps to dead sea and take him back to my place-

Me:-Shoot him with HB- Wow, that's what I call dramatic

Totodile: If I was dare to do that, want to swim there, because there's to much salt

Me: (sweatdrop) Never mind, this is from Bill

**Wow, when I had a ToD Charmander was with Chikorita too!**

Pikachu: Get frozen in a block of Ice

Chikorita: stay in a fiery room for one hour

Lucario: have you met Silver? The Silver version of you?

Aipom: race Tarzan.

Skitty: No SUGAR

Eevee: Teach Chamander how to become an assassin and then you get a cookie.

Cyndaquil: Turn Purple

Totodile: get hit by lightning

Turtwig: jump into an Acid Lake. 

Me: Pikachu must get frozen in a block of ice and Chikorita must stay in fiery room for 1 hrs

Both: What

Me: JUST DO IT

Pikachu: Okay okay –froze in block of ice and dies-

Chikorita:-gets into fiery room-

-1 hrs later-

Me:-rivives Chikorita- Lucario have met Silver version of you?

Lucario: NO

Me: Loser, Aipom,Eevee,Cyndaquil,Totodile,and Turtwig do the dare and Skitty, NO SUGAR

-after all the dares-(I'm so lazy to write what happened to them)

Me: It's from innocent hunter (a..k.a. my sis)

**hello dear sister. hope u don't get emo while writting this*sniker* jk  
heck since u put lucario on this chapter i must review  
lucario:your obsessing again  
ME:dun't care :p LUCA-CHAN *glomps*  
lucario:Can't breathe good bye cruel world *faints***

now to my request:  
lucario: force him to wear a tokyo mew mew costume (ichigo's) and  
and dance infront of riley, sir aaron, ash probab and  
watch him die in humiliation.  
pikachu: KILLASH!KILLASH(ASH HATER,try to impersonate red*grr*)  
mudkip : call edward elric in a cellphone calling him small in  
very diffrent ways(u dont mind cross-overs right)  
skitty: dye your fur Orange and pretend your ichigo from bleach

Well that's the dares i've layed out 4 ya i'm so lazy on writting any more. Ja'ne imouto

Me: She's pure evil, Lucario take this or you die of squish from my sis –secretly takes out my phone-

Lucario: Okay –changes into ichigo's of TMM, then I type my divice that can teleport things and

Popped out all lucario trainers. He started to dance and the trainers take a video and put it

In the internet and Lucario dies-

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA so going on internet, Pikachu must kill Ash, Mudkip prank call on Ed and

Skitty must dye her fur orange and pretend to be Ichigo a.k.a. carrot top.

Pikachu: -nuked Pallet Town-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ASH YOUR SUCKS

Mudkip:-borrow my phone- hello Ed I want to say that you're tiny and stupid –close the phone-

Ed: What the fuck you bitch!!

Skitty: Fine – turn into orange just like carrot top and playing Zangetsu and die-

Me: That was hilarious and zangetsu is carrot top's zanpakuto and that's the end of chap 3 and REVIEW

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!


	4. YAOIBISHOUNEN AND NUKES

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**CHAPTER 4**

Me:"Hiya, welcome back to truth or dare pokestyle and Pallet Town have being restored plus note: this chapter contain shonen ai, yaoi, gayness, and homosexual, so becareful on lemons."

Lucario:"Yeah right"

Me:"Can you shut the fuck up and listen the dares. Anyway I have 2 dares."

All pokemon:Oh shit."

Me:"First it's from Ollie Knights.

**new dares**

**lucario and pickachu have to passionatly kiss!**

Everyone :" Bleeeeaargh insanity."

Me:" Okay do the dares.-Hides in my room-

Lucario and Pikachu "-gulp- -kiss passionately-

-12 hours later-

Me :" Wow, you to are gay. Next it's from Arancar open account."

**OMG! ROTFLMAOOL!**

**I Hate ash Too!**

**Pikachu, Nuke the begining town of each game!**

**Lucario, Go up to sir Arron, punch him, and say you love ash!**

Me :"LOL, Pikachu hit it!"

Pikachu :" Yes ma'am."-takes a helicopter shape like pikachu and inside it there's an army of Pichu-

-Pallet Town-

Pikachu :" Troops drop the nuke and SCREW YOU ASH KETHUM!"

All Pichu :"Sir yes sir ."-drop the nuke right at the center of Ash's house and a MEGA KABOOM, Pallet Town no more-

-New Bark Town-

Pikachu :" Now Pichus!"

All Pichu :-drop the nuke at the lab and New Bar Town checkmate-

-Littleroot Town-

Pikachu :"Guys, nuke time!"

All Pichu :"Yes Comander Pikachu."-drop the nuke again and kaboom, Littleroot Town checklist-

-Twinleaf Town-

Pikachu :" The last nuke please and fire in the hole!"

All Pichu :" Yes, right away sir."-The fudging god drop the nuke and Twinleaf Town gone-

-House- (Yes, it's a house)

Me :"ROFL i see Ash when he sees the nuked and BAAM BABY Pallet Town was the biggest explosion that ever had and Lucario do the dare please."

Lucario :"Hell yes"-sees Sir Aaron and slap I mean bitch slap him-"I love Ash"

Me :"LMAO Lucario is gay and now my dares."

Skitty: sugar rush time

Lucario: Now your words are being censored for 3 chappy

Meowth: jump of a cliff

All water types: water guns at fire type

Me :" Start the dares !"

Skitty :-drink coffee and eat sugar- ""-throws pie at Eevee-

Lucario :" ^&%$ TYGH UIWY ! $%TY& *& ()()( &* NN ##" (WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TO ME)

Me :" HAHAHAHA SCREW YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Meowth: -jump,fall,dies,revived-

Me:"We ran out of dares and R&R"

All pokemon :"NOOOOO!"

**Note: Next chapter the pokespe characters can be dared and don't foerget to review**


	5. CENSORED AND EGG

**Chapter 5**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON BUT I OWN MY HOUSE**

Me: Yo, welcome to truth or dare pokestyle

Pikachu: Last chapter was awesome, do we have dares?

Me: Of course pikachu

Lucario: *& $%#&

Me: Shut up faggot and you still being censored

All dex holders: Why is he being censored ?

Me: Because he's annoying so i dared him to being censored for 3 chap, any question?

All dex holders: -shakes their head no-

Me: First it's from sonicboom11

**i dare eevee to evolve into whatever lucario wants then do eachother and eevee egg falls on togapi who evolves and becomes babysitter**

Me: Okay, now hit it!

Eevee and Lucario: -Eevee evolve into Umbreon and both of them do the dare-

Togepi: -get hits my an egg- do i must babysit it?

Me: Yes, now it's from Arancar open account

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And now skitty! make out with meowth! and thats all I got  
bye!**

Me: Okay, Skitty do the dare

Skitty: -makes out with Meowth- Eeewww

Me: Since there's no dares from the reviewers now i'll give the dares

Lucario: watch Dora the explorer for 4 hrs

Skitty: bitch slap meowth with your tail

Pikachu: volt tackle on Ash

All starter: learn the ultimate moves and be teach by dex holders

Lucario:-watch dora the freaking explorer in the soungproof room-

-4 hrs later-

Lucario: ^&*% %*&#$ #$*&^*%$ &* $#%%^$#

Me: STFU, i hate the bleeping noise

Skitty: That's revenge-bitch slap Meowth super hard-

Meowth: AHHHHHHHHHH

Me: Let me teleport him –type 'Ash' at the teleporter device-

Ash:-confused- Where am i ?

Pikachu: DIE –wolt tackle Ash-

All starter: -busy learning ultimate moves and master it-

Me: We ran out of dares, don't forget to give dares to the pokemon and all dex holders and see you next time!

**P.S. Please give dares to the dex holders and pokemon, Eevee is still eevee plus R&R**


End file.
